Flores del Mal
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Solía mirarla desde la distancia, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…/Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Las Flores del Mal

Sumary: Solía mirarla desde la distancia, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…

Pareja: GruVia

Ranking: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Hiro Mashima.

Advertencias: UA/Contenido maduro/Situaciones violentas/Lenguaje soez/Angst/

_Para el camino de este anhelo codicioso…_

_¿Sólo habrá un mañana efímero?_

_Los cuentos de hadas me enseñaron que mis deseos se harían realidad si yo creía._

_En la luz o la oscuridad_

_-Magia/Kalafina-_

Las Flores del Mal

Ella ya no parecía reaccionar al notar que él la miraba.

Él permanecía serio, demasiado quieto para un ser de su edad. Su cuerpo parecía sumergirse en una especie de trance dónde dejaba incluso de respirar por tal inmovilidad; los gestos de su rostro se desvanecían en cuánto adoptaba aquella actitud estremecedora con que la hostigaba a cada paso que daba en su camino a casa.

Sabía cuándo la vigilaba, pues realmente al chico no parecía importarle que se diera cuenta de que la mantenía constantemente dentro de su campo de visión, al acecho. Como si quisiera cazarla.

Tímida, como solía ser ella y bastante retraída socialmente quiso detenerlo. Ya había intentado una vez contemplarlo de la misma forma para informarle que estaba descubierto, quería que la severidad de aquella mirada suya que todos odiaban fuera suficiente para estremecerlo…

Pero él simplemente pareció reprimir un gruñido y la ignoró sin más contemplaciones.

Incluso, ella pretendió atreverse a más cuándo le mencionó a su maestra; aún con el conocimiento de cuánto la odiaba ella, al igual que cada integrante de su salón. Pero apenas la tomara en cuenta después de varios intentos fallidos y salieran al jardín, simplemente desapareció sin rastro y su instructora no volvió a considerarla digna de atención.

Conforme pasaban los meses de clases, sumergida en una extraña rutina dónde un pelinegro de oscura mirada le seguía a la salida y ella simplemente lo intentaba ignorar, nunca hubo ningún cambio visible en esa persona que la alertara. Nunca hubo nada que indicara que debía detenerlo , nada más allá de cuando sus profundos negros escondían una emoción inexplicable que su mente seguía intentando retener.

Quería comprender… ¿Qué era aquello que ataba sus ojos sobre aquella sombra en la oscuridad?

Poco a poco, el verlo en el mismo sitio sin ninguna acción más, aparte de observar, le hizo acostumbrarse lentamente a la presencia del joven de pálida tez… Y a sentirse rara, cuando éste parecía dedicarle más que una inescrutable expresión de serenidad; un anhelo, un tormento, oculto tras las facciones exquisitas tal como porcelana que su rostro infantil desvelaba como duras e inquebrantables.

En una ocasión intentó saludarlo, pensando que quizá sólo se sentía solitario y era tan inadaptado como su propia persona, pero no obtuvo palabra alguna. Seguía quieto, sin siquiera molestarse en responder a su cuestionamiento.

Pensó en rendirse, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que las consideraciones al fracaso eran mayores que las esperanzas, y pasar por alto cada vez que él la veía, cuándo sorprendida fue testigo de esos labios curvándose pesadamente a la derecha, fugazmente delineando una sonrisa irónica.

Lo más cercano que vería de una real, imaginó.

Cuándo le interrogó en una ocasión, con un grito ahogado y la asfixia apresando sus palabras el por qué de su actitud una tarde de verano le resultó verdaderamente humillante. Desesperada y presa de la abrumadora paranoia que le habían inculcado momentos antes los niños que jugaban fútbol en la cancha, nada logró obtener al estúpido intento de encararlo; el chico bajó del árbol con elegancia y se retiró.

Poco a poco, noche tras noche, la misma pregunta sin respuesta comenzó a rondar su mente, deseando ahondar en los motivos que tenía ese joven de cabello negro para contemplarla de manera casi hipnótica, con las emociones retenidas tras sus orbes como una inestable caja de Pandora.

Siempre ubicado sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol, manteniendo las emociones prisioneras en sus gestos inofensivos de infante, inmutable cómo ese carácter tan hiriente que había diseñado a medida que fue adquiriendo la experiencia.

Parecía aún más sombrío que ella.

Día tras día ese desconocido seguía su ruta desde que entraba a la escuela y seguía presente cuándo se retiraba de ésta, camino al pequeño parque contiguo mientras aguardaba que tardía e intencionalmente vinieran por ella, la oveja negra de la noble familia en que nadie esperaba que liderara algún día.

Continuamente desde la lejanía, cada vez que tocaba la campana escolar que anunciaba el fin de la jornada y ella escapaba al encuentro con un poco de felicidad en el patio de juegos, ubicado al lado del jardín de infantes, le seguía su obscura mirada.

Según podía ir suponiendo de sus actitudes, era grosero y arisco con las personas y tan mortalmente calmo que daba escalofríos; como si deseara calcular frívolamente los escenarios que se desarrollarían a la par del día transcurrir.

Buscaba evitarla, cuándo adquiría un mínimo de valentía por las niñas que la avergonzaban y molestaban diciéndole que la seguía. Sin embargo, si alguien trataba de meterse con ella y mayormente cuándo los niños del parque se le acercaban para molestar, ese chico descendía de su área y solía espantarlos con algunos golpes, miradas y patadas.

Era tan sobreprotector como su primo Gajeel lo fuera en épocas lejanas.

A pesar de cuán brusco solía ser, quizás dentro de él aún residía algo que rescatar, a lo que aferrarse con frenesí para jamás soltar.

O eso le gustaba pensar, cuándo le veía volver a su espacio técnicamente designado murmurándole que su _"gracias__"_ apenas audible no le interesaba. Era un niño muy extraño.

Sin notarlo, ese pelinegro iba ganando gran parte del tiempo en que solía pensar, divagando entre las memorias y tratando de razonar con sus infantiles conclusiones que era lo que necesitaba ese chico de ella para persistentemente tenerla al alcance.

Un gesto indiferente le fue dedicado cuándo él la descubrió tras la larga valoración de la que era objeto por su propia culpa; elegante y desdeñoso como solía ser a pesar de que su trato habitual evolucionara a uno de _conocidos_.

Fue cuestión de un día, cuándo por primera vez notó que él ya no la miraba todo el tiempo.

Había lapsos cuándo giraba levemente su rostro a la derecha, tras otro enorme arbusto y permanecía detallando ahí; la única vez que se encontraron de nuevo, enfrentándose cara a cara, él señaló el mismo sitio que divisaba y negó con su cabeza, señalándole que no debía ir.

Quiso no darle importancia, obedecer pues sabía que no tenía porque decirle una orden tan extraña sin una buena razón, pero la curiosidad natural de su tierna infancia le hizo cuestionarse y tratar de imaginar que había ahí que no le estaba permitido acercarse.

Algo parecido a una respuesta le llegó por casualidad la mañana siguiente, cuándo se enteró que ya no era una persona, sino dos quienes la acosaban.

Un hombre que trataba a toda costa de esconder sus rasgos tras el arbusto mientras ella caminaba por la vereda lateral y el niño que aparentemente la cuidaba del hombre de gran tamaño que no se dejaba captar por sus inocentes ojos color aqua.

Desde ese suceso y los siguientes siete días el pelinegro los miraría a ambos a la vez.

Era un día nublado, el último día del mes de noviembre, cuándo su padre le anunció antes de acudir al jardín escolar que irían más tarde lo normal a recogerla, pues la mayoría de los sirvientes e incluso los de menor rango en la casa principal estarían preparando el evento con el que se recibiría a un importante embajador de un país con el que haría negocios.

No le extrañó que fuera más importante un extraño que la hija no deseada, así que sólo asintió.

Su familia era un estricto clan en dónde las reglas a respetar eran aún más valoradas que la definición real del honor que les impulsaba a seguirlas. Quien quebraba una regla no sólo estaba infravalorando al orgullo, la educación y la dignidad de una de las castas más respetadas desde el inicio de su noble historia, sino que también desmoralizaba su propia alma.

No podría haber peor ofensa para la familia Lockser.

Esa misma tarde, balanceándose torpemente en un columpio mientras sentía una opresión anormal en su pecho fue que le invadió la sensación de que las cosas andaban mal. Por un evento festivo del que su padre jamás se acordó, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían retirado hace ya bastante tiempo, gritando alegres cuánto amaban las festividades y las salidas tempranas. Quizás, muy por el contrario de ella.

Alzó su mirada, buscando a quién últimamente deseaba encontrar; un pequeño de ojos obsidiana y con una imperceptible mueca de mal humor delineada en la comisura de sus labios.

Deseó que por lo menos una vez no sólo bajara de aquél lugar para espantar niños que la incomodaban con muchos abrazos y un incesante vocabulario, sino para charlar.

Tal vez, si tan sólo pudiera bajar a hablar una vez, no sería egoísta y dejaría que la ignorara toda su infancia. Porque, aunque él siempre buscaba la manera de evitarla, nunca dejó de mirarla desde la lejanía.

Dispuesta a no seguir temerosa en la soledad, lo llamó. —N-n-ni-niño…— Con un interminable tartamudeo que terminó por captar en su radar le prestó medianamente su atención; él examinaba al mismo arbusto dónde el hombre misterioso solía pasar las tardes de la anterior semana.

La joven comenzó a tintar de varios tonos rojizos sus mejillas, azorada por la vergüenza y la carga de emociones que necesitaba desahogar. No sólo era la pena de tener que mantener firmeza y hablar con un desconocido pero amable niño, también era algo de coraje que no conseguía hacer notar por ningún medio; realmente no la estaba escuchando.

Si sus palabras no salían, trataría de confrontarlo, persiguiendo con sus orbes azules aquellos ojos color negro que había adquirido la costumbre de ver; mucho se asombró cuándo ese chico le esquivó el contacto visual, negándose a encontrarse de nuevo con sus luceros curiosos. —Lárgate…—Le había dicho, con un potente y maduro timbre, impropio de la edad que aparentaba; seguramente iría en primero de escuela, apenas un año mayor. Descendió hasta ella, atontada en el pensamiento de que era la primera vez que escuchaba el sonido de su voz. —Tienes que largarte ahora mismo, ¿me entiendes? —Habló por segunda vez, sin cesar sus ojeadas al arbusto contiguo.

—Ju-Juvia n-no pu-puede. —Masculló la niña con verdadera agonía. Odiaba tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo por ser medianamente entendible, el niño chasqueó la lengua con molestia; advirtió que de entre su mano derecha sobresalía un delgado objeto alargado, color gris metálico. No reconoció de que se trataba, pero al momento en que él se percató, trató de esconderlo en su misma mano. —M-mi pa-padre d-dijo q-que…

—Hmp. —Profirió para callarla. Su actitud era tan áspera que logró hacerla sentir herida por unos segundos, minimizada ante una imponente figura contra la cuál no tendría nada que hacer más que ser su sombra. Él la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole seguir repitiéndose cuán patética era; la diferencia de fuerza fue notable para su cuerpo menuda cuándo comenzó a arrastrarla con él. —Entonces, tendré que llevarte.

—P-pe-pe-pe-ro…

—No hagas ruido. —Susurró, soltándola brevemente para silenciarla con la palma de su mano. No costó mucho darse cuenta que esta vez no era un asunto con el que deseara tratar o no, algo mucho más grave se escondía tras sus palabras.

Súbitamente la quietud del parque le fue asfixiante, como el preludio de un aterrador desastre. Quedamente su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, cerrando su garganta ante el temor de lo desconocido y acelerando su pulso.

Intentaba coger aire con la boca, tragando grandes bocanadas, en vano intentando tranquilizarse. El chico solo podía maldecir en voz baja, dándole palmadas en el hombro sin saber muy bien como actuar a continuación. Era por eso que no le agradaba el contacto con las personas. —Oye, tienes que calmarte o esto se pondrá peor. —Farfulló en su oído, recibiendo un asentimiento.

Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…

El viento comenzó a silbar, estremeciendo cada uno de sus sentidos.

Las hojas crujiendo bajo la suela de varios pares de zapatos, aunado a las risas varoniles de tres o cuatro enormes hombres con aspecto rudo no hicieron feliz a la niña, quien empezaba temblar por dentro.

Cada uno de peor aspecto que el otro, todos con una tez de tonalidad oscura. El color exótico de sus ojos, variando entre morado y rojo le hizo suponer que no eran reales, alguna especie de pupila artificial. Llevaban sobre sus rostros máscaras de malla femenina, con el área de los ojos descubierta y su brillante, cínica y malvada sonrisa bailando descaradamente ante los frustrados niños que buscaban con la mirada por los alrededores a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. — ¿Lockser, verdad? Precisamente la primogénita…

—Es hermoso cuándo las coincidencias hacen de la vida tan simple, ¿no es así? —Acotó con burla el de mayor estatura, cruzando sus brazos con comodidad. —Realmente creí que sería mucho más complicado encontrar a la niñata que heredará todo el imperio de papi. No deben quererte mucho si te olvidan tan fàcilmente…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Gritó con violencia el pelinegro, escudando a la aterrada chiquilla que se oponía a dejarle con todo eso. El niño, encrespando sus nervios por ver que ella no cedía ante su protección optó por lanzarla con brusquedad tras él, obligándola a resguardarse tras su espalda. Se quedó ahí, sin objetar, su mente seguía enfocada en esas personas tan peligrosas y el hecho de que no entendía nada debido a la fuerte impresión. —Están demasiado viejos para esta clase de sitios, mejor lárguense. —Retó él, con sus ojos destellando en puro odio.

—Creo que tú sabes, llevas días mirándome desde el árbol, mocoso. —Burló el que la pelinegra reconoció de la misma estatura que aquél que no se dejaba ver. Llevó sus manos a la boca, completamente perturbada. —Bien, basta de charla y vayan por la niña sin daños graves, que la mercancía es valiosa. Al chiquillo, como quieran…

— ¡Corre!

Aún en medio de la confusión acató por inercia la orden, apurando el máximo paso que era capaz de dar con el niño jalando de su mano y exigiéndole una mejor condición. Los hombres se apresuraron tras ellos, teniendo la enorme ventaja de las largas piernas y el organismo mejor preparado para esos asuntos, vaticinándoles que no tardarían en darles alcance.

Él jadeaba desesperado, tratando con todas su fuerzas de arrastrar a la chica para que corriera a la par que él. Juvia impulsaba el aire cada vez con mayor fuerza, tosiendo fuertemente hasta el punto de empezar a engullir sangre; nunca había sido la de mejor condición física en su familia, al grado de que no podía terminar cinco vueltas al edificio escolar sin desmayarse.

Pronto sus paso se hicieron pesados, forzando a su compañero a cargar con el peso de ella también, alentado la carrera en la que cada vez los adultos estaban más cerca; no llevaban más que diez minutos corriendo cuándo sentían que sería el fin. — ¡Muévete! —Gritó desesperado el niño.

Un paso en falso hizo que la de tez pálida se terminara por desplomar, halando consigo a quien le ayudara. La sangre empezó a fluir con mayor rudeza de su garganta y no parecía detenerse, alrededor de un minuto después fue atrapada por la mano salvaje de uno de sus perseguidores, atajándola del corto cabello y causándole dolor al estampar su tierno rostro contra el pavimento. —Malditos, no fue tan sencillo…

— ¡Suéltala! —Exigió él, dando un ligero salto a la derecha, en actitud y pose defensiva. —Hazlo ya…—Balbuceó, mientras sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. El verla sangrando, con raspones y magulladuras en la cara hizo hervir su sangre de rabia, incitándolo a atacar sin piedad a un hombre adulto que le superaba con creces tanto en altura cómo en peso.

—N-no t-te preo-preocupes y h-huye…—Susurró con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuándo el mastodonte pateó su cabeza.

—Cállate, cuándo hablas es muy molesto pequeña zorrita…

—Bastardo, hijo de puta…

El sólo ver como su menudo cuerpo intentaba pelear con el que la mantenía contra el suelo le hizo desear gritar con toda su fuerza, ayudarlo, pedirles que se la llevaran y a ese niño lo dejaran en paz.

¿Qué les había hecho?

No quería que lo hirieran por su culpa, era la primera persona que no huía ante su fría y cruel mirada. Que no la hería con desprecio cuándo solo buscaba algo de compañía.

Todos odiaban a la mujer de la lluvia, todos sabían cuán mala suerte traía consigo el acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué él lo hizo? Juvia no entendía nada…

Sintiendo sus piernas temblar se levantó, decidida a impedir que a esa persona le pasara algo malo. No se lo perdonaría, ni a ella ni a esos hombres que trataban de hacerles daño.

No fue consciente de cómo se desarrollaron los hechos a partir de la última vez que tosió sangre y en su cabeza no había más que un zumbido doloroso que la mareaba hasta casi desmayarla.

Un brillo metalico a un costado, su mano moviendose sobre el objeto, tomandolo entre fuertes espasmos de dolor intenso, una fuerte presión ejercida al arremeter contra algo…

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sentía que en cualquier momento sus carnes se abrirían y el órgano danzaría a su acelerado ritmo de frenesí fuera del cuerpo.

El sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia se hizo vagamente presente, mientras el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarla.

La fragilidad de su pecho fue contenida por otro, dónde el corazón latía tan tranquilo cómo si estuviera por morir, demasiado frío para ser un arrullo, demasiado imponente para no tranquilizar al suyo.

Sentía un par de brazos delgados aplastarla con vehemencia, logrando que exprimiera cada gota de su último esfuerzo al tratar en vano de liberarse. Él la sostenía contra sí mismo, demasiado temeroso para poder sostenerse de pie sin caer al primer intento. —Juvia…

Escuchó como un murmullo, suave, agradable; fugazmente se preguntó cómo conocería su nombre. Mas voces inundaron el lugar, todas preguntando lo que había pasado exactamente, nadie parecían poder sacar de su trance a la persona que la sostenía como un valioso tesoro, defendiendo su sitio junto a ella como si realmente fuera importante.

En sus ojos se delineó tenuemente la figura de un niño que la mantenía contra su ser, impregnando sus manos con sangre. Y en la última de la tarde, de sus labios afloró una pequeña sonrisa.

N/dp: -.-U ¿Alguien quiere odiarme? Yo lo hago, ustedes con toda la libertad pueden hacerlo. Dse algún modo siempre quise escribir un Gruvia, pero particularmente no es de mis parejas favoritas (se ven hermosos juntos, pero dejenme aclarar antes de matarme xD) El hecho es que adoro la pareja pero Gray es tan bastardo con ella que me desmotiva mucho ToT no soy tan fuerte como Juvia xD

Originalmente era un SasuHina, y está publicado hace bastante en mi cuenta, pero aahora que lo retomo como un Gruvia quisiera darle la continuación que se merece. Sé que nadie lo recuerda pero debo un NaLu lemon xD sólo que no lo he podido subir porque mucha gente me observa. *Observa a la izquierda y el resto del ciber se gira la cabeza y silba como si no pasara nada* -.-U Prometo que pronto saldrá…

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Quisiera saber si continuarlo aquí –no será igual al SasuHina, ya que tenía originalmente planeadas dos versiones- será algo corto o mediano, dependiendo del apoyo o simplemente borrado y retomaré el SasuHina xD.

¿Merezco algún review?


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Las Flores del Mal

Sumary: Solía mirarla desde la distancia, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió saberlo antes. Él nunca se acercaba, a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Al menos, hasta ese día…

Pareja: GruVia

Ranking: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor HiroMashima.

Advertencias: UA/Contenido maduro/Situaciones violentas/Lenguaje soez/Angst/

"_Siento que al respirar, se muere en mí, una parte más…"_

_-Saigo no Kajitsu-_

Los largos y gruesos dedos se escurrieron por la piel de su nuca con agilidad, en cuestión de unos instantes estaba atrapada por un pecado del cuál no podía escapar. Sentía el peso de aquella mano cerrándose sobre su garganta, grande, asfixiante y sobre cualquier cosa, imposible de alejar.

El aire empezó a escapar de su cuerpo, dificultándole el poder respirar, mientras dos luces muy tenues de color violeta comenzaron a brillar. Bailaron, danzaron hasta posarse sobre aquella sombra, figurando sobre su rostro como dos luceros crueles que le observaban con malicia y burla, regocijándose en su pesar.

Su pequeña y pálida mano tomó con fuerza la que sostenía su cuello con violencia, lentamente su piel blanca fue tiñéndose de un líquido caliente y espeso, tan abundante que corría ya con prontitud en dirección al suelo. Una a una las gotas se esparcieron rápido por el suelo negro, mezclándose con aquella sustancia de sabor metálico.

Corrió por su cuerpo, de forma anormal estaba subiendo por su cabeza y entrando forzosamente dentro de su boca, tintando su cuerpo en el rojizo carmín de la sangre. Sus labios se entreabrieron con amargura, tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra, lo que fuera, una suplica o un ruego que pudiera salvarla pero no había nada.

Su cuerpo no se movía, sus ojos sólo podían ver como la sombra que la sostenía se bañaba en rojo y sus labios le sonrían con crueldad. —No puedes escapar…—Murmuró aquél ser con voz áspera y desconcertante, aplicando más fuerza sobre la mano que la sostenía. —Tienes que pagar Juvia, no puedes escapar…

Sin fuerza alguna, ella simplemente dejó correr sus lágrimas, mientras asentía con resignación. Poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo fueron soltándose, otorgándole una calma ocasional de la que no era capaz de despreciar. Sí, ella lo merecía, y saber que llegaba el final era mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Lento, se dejó hundir en la oscuridad. —Sí, Juvia no escapará…

Los murmullos fueron apagándose conforme la presencia de una persona se aproximaba a ellos, siempre era igual.

Los ojos que observaban en su dirección la contemplaban como si fuese basura de la cuál nunca habrían siquiera tenido que mirar. Como cada día, como minuto en su maldita vida… Todos, cada esencia que era cercana o lejana a ella se retorcían del coraje y la rabia mientras odiaban sin palabras el frío temple de su paso elegante y desdeñaban el hermoso brillo oscuro de sus ojos azules que nadie quería enfrentar.

Los pasillos fueron despejándose en su camino, mientras su estoico e inexpresivo rostro veía casi por inercia como las personas se apartaban de su presencia y dejaban libre la vía para que se marchara. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero aún pasados los años seguía sin ser cómodoque esos que se creían colmados de un sentimiento puro como se describía a la palabra humanidad se apegaran a la pared metálica de sus casilleros como si tocarla fuere un mal que habría que erradicar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y detrás de sí volvían las voces, los murmullos, los rumores falsos e inexistentes que contar sobre ella porque era una paria de la que a todo mundo había que enterar. Disimuló una pequeña e irónica sonrisa, sin saber si sentir verdadera lástima o alegría de que quienes la odiaban tuvieran la desgracia de una patética vida en la cuál sólo de ella fueran capaces de hablar.— ¿Es ella, la de los rumores? —Masculló una voz en la lejanía. La ira comenzaba a bullir en su sangre.

—_Realmente se ve peligrosa…_

Goteo, goteo. No eran más que palabras las que escurrían de su boca.

—_No parece tener la suficiente fuerza para… Eso…_

Goteo, goteo. Simplemente eran frases que en el aire habrían de desaparecer.

—_M-Me da miedo su expresión._

Goteo, goteo. Sus pensamientos podridos por la crueldad de la ignorancia y el prejuicio se desvanecían de sus manos como ácidas gotas de lluvia contra el suelo.

Todo aquello se arrastraba sobre su ser como una vorágine de sufrimiento, siempre sobre ella, siempre teniendo que ser protegida por la decadencia de la tormenta que destruía su alrededor al contacto. Los deseos, los anhelos, las malas intenciones se veían arrastradas por la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, la maldad se iba junto a las pequeñas esperanzas que a veces albergaba su alma.

_Y quedaba hueca._—…Dicen que la _"mujer de la lluvia"_ es una asesina… —Las voces callaron abruptamente cuándo se incorporó a su clase, en medio de los irritantes balbuceos del salón.

_Pero Juvia solía rellenarse con nubes sin color…_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Las clases habían pasado sin el menor cambio, al menos, respecto a ella.

El alumnado en general parecía deshacerse ante los constantes arrebatos del clima en verano, que podía volver sus temperaturas tan sofocantes como entrar a un horno en plena cocción.

Aunado a eso, la recta final de exámenes parecía no tener fin al estar a un paso del esperado período vacacional y probablemente el último que disfrutarían con tranquilidad por un buen tiempo. Pasar a tercer año de preparatoria significaba morir socialmente en la actualidad.

Aunque, mientras escuchaba como música de fondo el sonar del último y anhelado timbre escolar y el barullo de sus compañeros por escapar lejos de ese infierno, pensaba con frialdad que realmente lo que un alumno ordinario sintiera en esas fechas no le debía importar.

No debía importarle. Después de todo jamás algo de eso le podría afectar.

Como la heredera de un imperio industrial y la vanagloriada mujer en el ámbito empresarial que le obligaba a ser su nacimiento las preocupaciones por el tiempo libre en verano y las diversiones con amigos no existían. Bueno, realmente tampoco es como si los tuviera.

Cursos y más cursos le aguardaban. Clases de refinamiento, carácter y largas e interminables horas con su padre de simplemente mirarse el uno al otro sin haber más interacción que la de ocupar el mismo comedor. Claro, eso último si tenía suerte y él no iba de viaje. O peor, si simplemente no se le daba la gana verla.

Mantenía buenas calificaciones pero nunca sería lo suficientemente cruel y malvada para las expectativas de negocios que conservaba su padre. El tercer año solía sería un ir y venir más antes de que él comprara un excelente lugar en una Universidad de prestigio y las mejores cátedras de economía para su insignificante pero poderosa persona y se dedicara de lleno a las obligaciones impuestas desde el momento que existió.

La luz del atardecer golpeó de lleno su rostro, confundiéndola mientras observaba que a su alrededor ya nada quedó. Estaba completamente sola, como siempre lo ha estado pero aquél momento en especial la entristeció. —Y-Yo…

Deseó gritar. Con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se le partiera el alma… Hasta que escurriera de su boca cada uno de sus sentimientos y vaciarse el corazón que tenerlo solo le hacía daño.

No es que le fuera indiferente, no es que realmente quisiera ser lo que era. Pero no podía, nadie podía ver hasta el fondo de sus ojos oscuros que había una niña pérdida que buscaba afecto escudándose tras la indiferencia y frialdad que la resguardaban de más heridas. Estaba llena de marcas, de cicatrices; todas ellas abiertas y cada vez más punzantes a cada segundo que podía respirar.

Era una muñeca de trapo, si tan sólo ella misma se pudiera desechar…

Dio una última vista al salón vacío, sintiendo sus propios pasos demasiado pesados. Con grilletes en manos y muñecas, con la carga de un pecado que tampoco debía olvidar.

Ah, de nuevo lo olvidaba…

Que ella no era una simple muñeca.

¿Las muñecas se atrevían a matar?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasar por el parque no parecía una buena idea en verdad.

Le llenaba de pensamientos deprimentes y los deseos de dejarse engullir por un torbellino oscuro y violento parecían no irse jamás. No había ni un solo recuerdo agradable dentro de su existencia como para considerar la idea de que dar una corta visita le regresaría algo de paz.

Las familias que eran felices solían pasear a esa hora, tomados de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros llenos de complicidad. Sin saber, o quizás sólo resguardándose entre ellos, de lo injusto y despiadado que es el mundo en realidad.

Recuerdos felices, que ella nunca había tenido ni lograría llegar a albergar.

Su único motivo en ese pedazo de tierra maldita para su ser era aquél momento que la perseguía en sus sueños cada noche antes de dejarse morir en la completa oscuridad. Nunca se habían ido, aquellos malditos que destruyeron lo que quedaba de su alma cuándo apenas era una niña, cada noche, al cerrar los ojos, esa sombra maligna la esperaba con una sonrisa para hacerla sufrir.

Y, ajenos completamente a su mundo gris y lluvioso, las familias andaban de la mano guiándose mutuamente.

Si ella tuviera…

—_Entonces, tendré que llevarte._

—_P-pe-pe-pe-ro…_

—_No hagas ruido._

No recordaba mucho del pasado en realidad. Siendo sincera consigo misma, tampoco es fuera lo que anhelaba con más desesperación; los vagos recuerdos de su triste infancia, el incidente dónde casi fue secuestrada y empezó el verdadero infierno que era su vida…

Los hermosos ojos oscuros que la guiaron a su salvación.

De toda su patética vida, el único recuerdo que valía la pena retener era ese precisamente, el oscuro y sombrío niño que la había salvado sin causa o motivo aparente de las garras de aquellos que quisieran llevársela una tarde de noviembre, doce años atrás.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, acompañándolo una sonrisa triste y decadente. Era mentira, Juvia si había tenido una pequeña luz de esperanza que la guió en medio de la conmoción que fue su infancia.

Pero la había perdido tan pronto como apareció, sin dejar rastro y llevándose una parte importante de su corazón.

Un viento frío corrió por su rostro, incitándola a recorrer aquél parque con curiosidad.

Aunque era verano, el atardecer le pareció más helado que cualquier otro anterior.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron una danza suave, rítmica, hasta descolarse mientras aumentaba su ritmo en un frenesí de emoción. Podía escuchar la sangre que agolpaba sus mejillas en un instante y como los segundos parecieron volverse eternidades de aflicción.

Sentía que quería gritar, y reír del dolor; de la alegría, la tristeza y su corazón partirse en dos. Sus pupilas fueron iluminándose tenuemente hasta volverse de un color claro, puro y profundo como el mar azul. Juvia siguió recorriendo la madera del árbol, repasándola centímetro a centímetro y su ser se estremeció como un alud.

Dos ojos oscuros, fríos y determinados miraban en su dirección.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**N/Kou**: -.-U Ejem… ¿Sirve pedir disculpas? En serio lo siento, no es que quiera dar excusas pero… No tenía compu, tengo dos trabajos y estudio, la economía, mi perro se comió mi libreta (?) Ok, eso no. A mi hermano le prestaron una compu, para probarla y ya que está aquí, es mi descanso y me dije: ¿por qué no? La verdad no tenía mucha idea de como continuar, después de tanto tiempo muchas ideas se me olvidaron y la verdad Juvia se me resiste, pero yo soy más fuerte que ella y al final –Después de una tarde peleando como gatas- logramos ser muy amigas xD

No sé si alguien aún no se da cuenta, pero esta historia va a ser oscura. No sé, a mi me va más el dram, así que si de pronto ven todo muy emo ya saben a que atenerse. Es en serio, a veces la oscuridad en el fic se me va de las manos ToT Esta vez si lo cumpliré, ya tengo compu para escribir y ahora si no tardaré tanto para subir conti :D Besos de galleta, y un privado con Gray-sama para quien se haya llegado aquí y deje review ;D

**Rita uchiha namikaze:** Muchas gracias, perdón por la espera. Espero que te guste :D

**Ayenma:** Claro, he aquí la continuación, perdona la espera -.-U Jaja, espero que no me mates por como terminó…

**Lee Ab Koi**: Muchas gracias… Lamento no poder ser menos gris xD No sé, supongo que cuando me enfoco a que algo sea dramático de verdad sale dramático. De hecho, ese era el punto, por eso lo puse en clasificación angst. Si he escrito cosas con mucho color, (de hecho me voy a los extremos -.-U) si has visto InuYasha deberías ver la que hice de Galletas, o de Fairy Tail, "Lucy está gorda" xD Espero que no te moleste tanto y sigas leyendo, si no es tu decisión y te mando saludos :D

**Misari: **Amé tu review largo xD Pocas veces me dejan reviews así y es tan emocionante (aunque me haya tardado tanto en decírtelo xD) Muchas gracias, de verdad, cuándo escribí esto de verdad lo sentí, por alguna razón me identifico mucho con las personas oscuras xD No, es que originalmente yo puse desde un inicio yo puse que eran niños pero en las reediciones borré ese importante detalle, quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo, perdona e.e De hecho, me baso bastante en el acercamiento que tuvieron en el manga, pero no daré detalles hasta más adelante para evitar spoilers :D Sí lo separé, pero a veces me come espacios x.X Muchos saludos ;D

**Dixie Ulquiorra: **See xD Perdón por olvidar ser especifica en ese detalle… Muchas gracias, disculpa la demora, espero que te guste ;D

**Sinnombrespecifico:** Muchas gracias, perdón la demora e.e Lo sé, me va dar un maldito infarto con ese Gray xD Espero que te guste :D


End file.
